Sueña Conmigo: Side Stories.
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Side Stories de mi otro fic, Sueña Conmigo. La perfección es algo que todos anhelamos, y sin embargo, aquellos que tratan de conseguirla, deben de sentir su peso extremo..... ¿Perfección?. Segundo Sujeto: Samantha Drake
1. Alexander: El porque de las cosas.

Antes de que se empiecen a preguntar, como vi que muchos probablemente se iban a preguntar más adelante decidí escribir side stories -historias alternas. Bueno, aquí en este capítulo que sucede ocho años antes de esta historia, espero explicar porque Alexander está siendo tan cruel con Samantha y con sus otras dos hijas, y porque la obliga a ser una mortifago. :p Y también, quitarle un poco de odio a Alexander, que sé lo he hecho parecer un maldito. Y a decir verdad, me cae bien ^^U.  
  
Estas van a ser historias basadas en Sueña Conmigo, pero van a tratar de otros personajes aparte de Draco (tal vez también haya de él, pero de más joven). ¡Espero que les gusten!  
  
  
  
*Sueña Conmigo. Side Story. *  
  
I've been sitting here Can't get you off my mind I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong I drove myself insane Wishing I could touch your face But the truth remains, you're Gone  
  
(He estado aquí sentado No puedo sacarte de mi mente Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo Para ser hombre y ser fuerte Deseando que pudiera tocar tu cara Pero al verdad se queda, tu No estás)  
  
*N'sync. 'Gone'  
  
  
  
*Sujeto: Alexander Edward Drake.*  
  
  
  
  
  
*El porque de las cosas.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Muerta.....  
  
Estaba muerta.....  
  
Jennifer estaba muerta. Mi Jennifer. Con su suave risa y sus ojos almendrados y su suave voz de flauta. La hermosa joven de la que me enamoré como un loco cuando tuve dieciséis años y ella trece de la que veinticinco años después seguía amando igual, o aun más, la madre de mis hijas, había muerto, y un auror me lo estaba diciendo, viéndome con lástima.  
  
¡Lástima! ¡A MI! ¡A ALEXANDER EDWARD DRAKE! ¡Miembro de una de las familias más viejas de no sólo Inglaterra, sino del mundo! ¡YO! ¡Que desciendo de los Pendragon! ¿¿¿¿Y A MI ME TIENE LÁSTIMA???? En otra ocasión, pude haberle dicho que quitara esa expresión, que no era nadie para tenerle lástima, pero no podía hablar.  
  
La noticia me cayó como un golpe directo al estómago, y me quedé varios minutos casi sin aliento, y apenas fui conciente de los brazos que rodearon mis piernas, mientras sentía lágrimas a través de la tela de mi pantalón. Escuché sollozos ahogados, y vagamente un rincón de mi mente me dijo que era Samantha, mi hija.  
  
- ¡Mamí! ¡Mamí no! - la escuché exclamar, y reaccioné. Alastor Moody aún debía decirme más datos, pero sabía que no lo haría frente a mi hija, por respeto a mi esposa.  
  
Levantando a mi pequeña y liviana hija en mis brazos, la lleve hasta la sala, donde la ama de llaves y niñera de Samantha, la señora Simmons, estaba llorando.  
  
- Por favor, cuide a la niña mientras hablo con el señor Moody. -respondí fríamente, sorprendiéndome incluso a mi.  
  
¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente, luego de que por dentro sentía como toda mi vida se despedazaba? El frío comportamiento que me había sido inculcado por mi padre podía hacer maravillas. A pesar de que lo único que quería era romperme en los más diminutos pedazos, entré con paso firme, y me senté en mi escritorio, indicándole al auror más respetado del ministerio que ocupara asiento.  
  
Evité ver las fotografías que había de ella sonriéndome y saludándome.  
  
No..... no Jennifer...... ella no podía estar muerta......  
  
Interpretando mi silencio como que podía hablar, Alastor empezó a decirme los detalles, hablando con voz baja y triste. Recordé que hacía mucho tiempo, cuando todavía iba en Hogwarts, durante el sexto grado, el auror había dado clases en Hogwarts, y le había tenido cariño a mi esposa, igual que todo el mundo.  
  
Quizás era porque todo el mundo sentía aprecio por ella, que no podía evitar preguntarme, ¿quién podría haber hecho semejante barbarie?  
  
- Alexander, siento mucho las noticias. Él cuerpo fue identificado por varios objetos personales, y por mi también, así que no tendrás que verlo. Probablemente el ministerio mandará los datos para disponer del.... de ella. - ..... ¿cómo fue? - pregunté en voz baja, jugando con el anillo plateado que descansaba en mi mano izquierda. El viejo auror negó con la cabeza unos momentos. - Hazme caso, chico. No quieres saberlo. - ¿Cómo fue? - volví a insistir, sabiendo que no descansaría hasta saberlo. Con un suspiro, volvió a hablar.  
  
Fue mucho tiempo después, cuando Alastor ya se había ido y me había dado el pésame, cuando Frederick me avisó que él contactaría a mis otras hijas que pude captar bien el significado de las palabras del auror.  
  
Violada, golpeada, le habían ejecutado varias veces el Cruciatus, probablemente hasta que había perdido la voz por tanto gritar, apuñalada y mientras sufría por el dolor de estarse desangrando, le hicieron el Aveda Kadevra.  
  
Probablemente por el día, me había dicho el auror. Cómo recuerdo de los mortifagos por el día en que Voldermort había caído.  
  
Grite, blasfemé, y aventé todas las cosas de mi estudio, descargando mi furia. Varias veces arañé mi brazo izquierdo, donde estaba el maldito tatuaje del señor Oscuro escondido. Hice todo por no llorar, o reír, porque encontraba demasiado cruel la ironía de que fuera precisamente por la forma en que usualmente YO había asesinado a las víctimas mujeres se repitiera en la persona más importante de mi vida.  
  
¡Yo no había querido hacerlo! ¡Habían sido mis órdenes! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubieran acabado con mi esposa y con mis hijas!  
  
Recordé como fue que mi Jennifer se enteró de que era mortifago, y como a pesar de todo eso me perdonó. Le dije todo, como mi padre había sido el que me había dicho que debía serlo, cómo había dolido la primera vez que vi en los ojos de una a ser víctima, y como luego de eso había ido con Voldermort a decirle que era mejor que hubiera un doble agente, que fingiera ser respetable para enterarse de los planes del enemigo. Él había aceptado, y así, sólo tendría que actuar, y cuando fuera la orden asesinar a alguien, ¡pero podría evitar hacerlo diario!  
  
Mi Jennifer, con su largo y ondulado cabello castaño rojizo..... manos asquerosas habían tocado su suave piel, habían borrado de su rostro su sonrisa......  
  
Yo hice penitencia, mucha. Di dinero a las familias de las víctimas, levanté bibliotecas, y toda una ala del hospital San Mungo se levantó gracias a mis inversiones. Fui un mejor esposo para ella, y un buen padre para Melissa, Charlotte y Samantha.  
  
Nunca fui excesivamente cariñoso, lo sé ¡pero no podía! Luego de haber pasado toda mi vida, hasta luego de conocer a Jennifer sin conocer alegrías, era casi imposible que eso pasara. Alababa los adelantos de Melissa en el ballet, sonreí ante las dulces melodías de Charlotte en el piano, y permitía que Samantha cantara en mi rodilla, mientras se veía tierna e inocente.  
  
Nunca le fui infiel a Jennifer, ni la golpee, ni volteé a ver a otra mujer. Era todo para mi, y traté de levantar la confianza que se había destruido cuando vio mi tatuaje siéndole completamente honesto.  
  
¿Quién podría asesinarla?  
  
Y ellas, las niñas ¿cómo podré volver a ver a mis hijas sin que me recuerden a mi esposa?..... Melissa con su alegre optimismo, Charlotte con su elegancia innata y voz suave...... Samantha, con su aspecto casi idéntico y la misma aura de bondad y amor que atraen a todo el mundo......  
  
Las tres con la misma sonrisa de ella.....  
  
Mortifagos..... ¿¿Pero porqué?? ¡Nunca los traicioné!  
  
Termine agotado y caigo de rodillas, sintiendo las lágrimas amontonarse en mis ojos azules. La última vez que lloré de un dolor fue cuando mi esposa me dijo que se iría con las niñas por un tiempo, porque tenía que pensar. Y ahora es peor, porque sé que no regresará.  
  
Pero no lloré. Me mantuve agachado, tratando de controlar mi respiración. Dejé que el silencio entrara en mi estudio, y quizás fue por eso que pude sentir perfectamente el leve sollozo que surgió. Volteé cansadamente, pero inmediatamente sentí las lágrimas volver con renovada fuerza cuando vi a Samantha con sus hermosos ojitos miel hinchados y rojos, su lacio cabello revuelto porque era Jennifer quien siempre se lo peinaba en una trenza para dormir. Estaba abrazando el osito que mi querida esposa le había hecho, y su labio inferior temblaba miserablemente.  
  
Me le quedé viendo por largo rato, hasta que mi niña respondió a la pregunta que no había sido nombrada con voz temblorosa.  
  
- So-soñe que to-todo habí-había sido una pe-pesadilla..... y que mami me consolaba y me decía que nunca se iba a ir..... ¡E-entonces desperté y fui a buscarlos a su cuarto y ella no estaba! -sollozó la pequeña de ocho años, rompiendo a llorar.  
  
No esperé un minuto y la abracé, permitiéndole desahogarse en mi hombro, mientras yo me hundía en el aroma a fresas que también había tenido mi esposa. Mis otras dos hijas no llegarían hasta mañana, y tanto Samantha como yo necesitábamos llorar y descansar.  
  
El entierro sería al día siguiente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fue algunas horas después que desperté, con mi pequeña hija dormida abrazándome. No se veía descansando, pero al menos había dormido. Por un breve momento sonreí al pensar lo que me diría Jennifer al vernos así.  
  
Entonces recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tomé un fuerte aliento, recordándome que ahora debía ser fuerte, y debía volver a ser el Alexander Drake de siempre. Un Alexander Drake que no perdonaría al magucho que le había hecho esa barbarie a su esposa.  
  
Con cuidado bajé a mi hija hasta el sofá, y para que no sintiera frío, ni una pérdida, me quité la túnica azul que llevaba, cubriéndola con ella.  
  
Por culpa de un maldito bastardo mis hijas crecerían sin una madre. En especial Samantha y Charlotte. Pero Melissa tenía una relación muy estrecha con Jennifer. O al menos la había tenido.  
  
Sin más por el momento, me dirigí a.... no sé a donde. Sólo empecé a caminar por la enorme mansión, que parecía más vacía que nunca. Fue entonces cuando escuché un pequeño sonido y volteé para encontrarme con mi hija mayor.  
  
Su largo cabello de bucles pelirrojos estaba más desordenado que nunca. Su piel -morena por el sol de Egipto- se veía pálida, demasiado pálida. Sus ojos azul verdosos estaban hinchados, y estaba temblando completamente. Estaba vestida de negro, y para variar, era una túnica.  
  
Vi que hacía esfuerzos por no llorar.  
  
- Papá..... dime que no es cierto..... -suplicó con voz leve.  
  
Mi hija siempre había sido muy valiente. No por nada -a pesar de lo decepcionado que estuve durante mucho tiempo- había sido elegida para Gryffindor. Pero ahora estaba ahí, temblando, casi como una niña indefensa.  
  
Mi silencio le llevó mi respuesta.  
  
Se soltó a llorar inmediatamente, y nuevamente, igual que con Samantha, le permití llorar en mi hombro, sintiendo más agujas y astillas clavarse dentro de mi.  
  
Aun sosteniéndola por los hombros, la llevé a la sala donde dormía su hermanita, y la llevé hacia allá, tratando de bloquear la nueva oleada de dolor.  
  
No fue mucho para que Frederick entrara, con los ojos también llorosos para indicar que mi otra pequeña, Charlotte, y el profesor Dumbledore habían llegado.  
  
Mi hija, con su cabello negro arreglado en una hermosa trenza francesa y elegantes túnicas negras perfectas, estaba muy pálida, al igual que mis otras dos hijas. Sus ojos -idénticos a los míos- derramaban silenciosas lágrimas, y noté que estaba tomando fuertemente el brazo del director de Hogwarts, como si fuera a caerse sin su apoyo. Pero al verme, se soltó y me abrazó ligeramente, sollozando en mi pecho. No lo hizo por mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo, Charlotte era más cerrada y bastante parecida a mi, así que luego de unos segundos, se separó, y fue hasta donde Melissa estaba sentada, sosteniendo a Samantha que había despertado. Como toda hermana mayor, mi hija le abrió su abrazo a Charlotte, que rápidamente escondió su bonito rostro en el hombro de ella, mientras Samantha le tomaba de la mano.  
  
No dejé de verlas por mucho tiempo, mientras el profesor Dumbledore me daba el pésame. Eran como una representación de la Piedad, pero en lugar de la madre y el hijo, las hermanas, unidas en la pena.  
  
Mataría al bastardo que les había arrebatado a su madre. Hice esa promesa en silencio, ante el sollozo ahogado de las tres.  
  
~~~~~  
  
La reunión luego del funeral fue una experiencia horrible. Gente hablando sobre Jennifer, sobre lo dulce, buena y perfecta que era, mientras esto sólo traía más dolor. Personas diciendo sobre como nadie, y mucho menos ella se merecía eso.  
  
Melissa estaba sentada en un rincón, sosteniendo a Samantha contra su pecho, la pequeña dormida en su regazo, mientras con sus pequeñas y blancas manos apretaba fuertemente los pliegues de la túnica, como si tuviera miedo a perder a alguien más.  
  
Mi pobre pequeña.  
  
Y Charlotte estaba sirviendo de anfitriona, escondiendo perfectamente todo el dolor que sentía. Sonreía cordialmente una minúscula sonrisa, y aceptaba los consuelos de las demás personas, pidiendo que no molestaran a Melissa por el momento, porque Samantha estaba muy sensible.  
  
Mis pobres pequeñas.  
  
Yo estaba tratando de comportarme frío, igual que siempre, sin importarme nada. Varios mortifagos vinieron, y tuve que contenerme para no hechizarlos a todos y que confesaran quien había sido el maldito que la había asesinado.  
  
Luego de un rato vi llegar a mi mejor amigo de la escuela, Lucius Malfoy, y a su hijo, Draco. Era curioso, pero era en él una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba completamente. Incluso le había dicho que no le contaría a mis hijas sobre mi pasado, y que ellas no serían mortifagos, ni una de ellas.  
  
Yo había hecho una promesa con Jennifer, una promesa que se conserva aun después de la muerte de una de ellas. Mi esposa me había hecho prometerle que mis hijas serían libres. Yo le había dicho que era una especia de ritual que un descendiente -o más- siguiera el camino del padre, que si no toda la familia sería asesinada. Ella me pregunto si un contrato mágico libraba eso, y cuando le contesté que si, ella y yo hicimos uno. Sólo si una de las niñas iba a Slytherin, le contaría sobre mi horrible pasado, y ella se convertiría en mortifago.  
  
Los dos habíamos estado tranquilos. Melissa estaba ya en quinto grado de Gryffindor, Charlotte seguramente sería una Ravenclaw, y Samantha era tan parecida a Jennifer que yo podía jurar sería una Hufflepuff.  
  
Las niñas estaban a salvo, hasta donde yo sabía.  
  
Nunca estuve más terriblemente equivocado.  
  
Inmediatamente, Lucius me dio el pésame. Hablamos unos minutos en voz baja, y luego me dijo que debía hablar conmigo, porque tenía información sobre el asesino.  
  
¡Y ahí voy yo, de idiota! Creyendo que Lucius era un verdadero amigo, que al conocerme tan bien me ayudaría a matar al desgraciado.  
  
Lo primero que hizo al entrar a mi estudio fue sellar la puerta, incluido contra sonido. En mi estúpido estupor pensé que era para prevenir que escucharan los de afuera el nombre del asesino.  
  
Sonriendo malignamente, la misma sonrisa que ponía siempre que asesinaba a alguien, Lucius sacó de su bolsillo una delgada cadena dorada con una cruz también de oro.  
  
Sentí que mi mundo se rompía otra vez en minutos. Las náuseas me llenaron de golpe.  
  
Mi esposa aunque no había tenido religión muggle, había creído mucho en la palabra de Jesucristo. A cada una de las niñas, al cumplir siete años, les había dado una réplica del crucifijo que ella también usaba.  
  
Y ese crucifijo, que había sido reportado como perdido por los medimagos, estaba siendo sostenido por Lucius 'Bastardo' Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Sabes, Alex? - me preguntó como si estuviéramos hablando de negocios, mientras jugaba con la cadena en sus manos. - Nunca me dijiste que la dulce Jen podía gritar tanto. Pero sus gritos fueron algo hermoso, te lo aseguro. Resonaron tan bien con el Cruciatus.  
  
No evite que las lágrimas salieran esta vez. Ese..... ese.... ¡ESE BASTARDO HABÍA MATADO A MI ESPOSA! Me lancé contra él, dispuesto a matarlo, pero él fue más rápido, y yo estaba cegado por el odio. Me inmovilicé cuando vi su varita apuntarme directo al corazón.  
  
Ese maldito había sido como un hermano, y ahora..... ¡Lo que hubiese dado por tener mi varita y estar al revés!  
  
- ¿Recuerdas una de las primeras lecciones que me diste, Alexander? -me dijo susurrándome- Nunca muestres debilidades, a nadie.  
  
Y así el desgraciado fue explicándome porque lo había hecho. Al parecer, no planeaba dejar que yo y mi dinero saliéramos del grupo, y no iba a permitir que corriera peligro de ser denunciado. Y aparte, había estado el pacto que había hecho.  
  
Me obligaba a hacer a una de mis niñas mortifago.  
  
Él había decidido que ya que el contrato mágico con Jennifer me impedía hacer algo, lo que yo tenía que hacer era asegurarme de que mi pequeña, dulce, noble y alegre Samantha, la más parecida a mi esposa, fuera una Slytherin.  
  
Cuando empecé a decir que primero me entregaba a las autoridades, él sacó unas fotografías de su bolsillo, y me las enseñó. Las tomé precavidamente, no queriendo despegar mis ojos de ellos, pero un destello de cabello rojizo -un muy familiar cabello rojizo me llamó la atención.  
  
No..... No lo haría......  
  
Cientos de fotos, de mi Melissa mientras practicaba ballet, durante sus excursiones a caballo, durante su viaje a Egipto...... un año de vida de mi hija. También de mi Charlotte en Hogwarts, con sus amigos, mientras abrazaba a un chico, mientras estaba sentada junto a Percibald Weasley y Penélope Clearwater y algunas otras personas de su casa y algunos de Gryffindor. Había de su último recital, y noté de algunas que nunca había visto.  
  
Mi Samantha..... durante la escuela que iba en las mañanas, y durante dos años de su vida, en su gran mayoría fotografiada junto a Jennifer......  
  
Voltee a verlo, sabiendo que estaba derrotado.  
  
- Lo de Jennifer fue sólo una advertencia, Drake.. Volverás a ir a las reuniones, y más te vale que en tres años Sammy vaya a Slytherin. Y actuarás normal cuando estemos juntos. No quiero que nadie sospeche.  
  
Y se fue.  
  
Había cometido el error de demostrar que lo más importante para mi eran mis hijas y mi esposa. Había dejado que todo el mundo lo supiera.  
  
Voltee a observar una fotografía.  
  
Melissa estaba llevando de caballito a Samantha, que estaba dormida, y Charlotte llevaba la canasta del día de campo que habían tenido. El sol se ponía, y las tres se veían tan pacíficas.....  
  
Nunca volvería a mostrar debilidades.  
  
Destruí todas las fotos, menos esa. Esa la dejé en mi escritorio, bien escondida con un hechizo de camuflaje. Salí, pero ahora más que nunca me comporté fríamente. Rápidamente agradecí a todos, pero dije que debían irse, porque Charlotte regresaría a la escuela al día siguiente, Melissa iría a la universidad, y Samantha tendría clases mañanas con un tutor. Todos me vieron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada, ni siquiera mis hijas.  
  
Al día siguiente, destruí todo retrato, álbum, y fotografía existente de Jennifer. Estaba dispuesto a olvidar mi debilidad.  
  
Durante un tiempo, ninguna de mis hijas dijo nada, pero seis meses después, Melissa -contra mis deseos- me dijo que se entrenaría para ser auror. Me negué rotundamente, y le dije que si ese era el caso, sólo la vería durante el cumpleaños de Samantha, y que no tendría dinero. Ella no se negó, y comenzó a decirme padre en lugar de papá. Se fue de la casa, dejando sus largos bucles como recuerdo en su antigua habitación.  
  
Ocho meses después, le dije a Charlotte que le prohibía rotundamente tener contacto con los Weasley. Tendría el mínimo indispensable durante la escuela, pero no volvería a ir a su casa. No se negó, aunque sé que me odió durante algún tiempo. Sé que a ella le agradaba mucho Percy. No me importó, y empecé a buscarle alguien limpio y de buen nombre, lejos de Slytherin por supuesto. Le diría a los dieciocho años que estaba comprometida.  
  
Un año después, ya había metido una gran ambición en la mente ya no inocente de Samantha. Encontrar al asesino de su madre, y acabar con él. Durante ese año aprendió la teoría sobre las maldiciones imperdonables, y moví mis influencias en el Ministerio de Magia para que si ella realizaba magia, no lo notaran. Para los diez ya dominaba los hechizos de primero y segundo grado a la perfección. Y además, le agregué la mayor ambición de todas.  
  
Ser feliz y vivir.  
  
No me arrepiento de las cosas que he hecho. El arrepentimiento es para los débiles. Todo esto es por mi culpa, por haber sido débil, por haber mostrado mi punto débil, mi talón de Aquiles tan abiertamente. Debí de haber sabido mejor que pensarme a salvo. Debí de haber dejado que Jennifer se llevara a las niñas lejos.  
  
Debí de haberme atrevido a matar a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Nadie lastimará a mi familia más. Aunque no lo saben, ni ellas ni nadie, siguen siendo mi mayor debilidad.  
  
Así que ahora ya saben el porque de las cosas.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN. 


	2. Samantha: La maldita perfección.

**_Sueña Conmigo:  Side Stories._**

_How long before you screw it up__   
__How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up__   
__With everything I do for you__   
__The least you can do is keep quiet_

_(¿Cuánto tiempo para que lo eches a perder?  
¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te apures?  
Con todo lo que hago por ti  
Lo menos que puedes hacer es estar callada.)_

_Be a good girl__   
__You've gotta try a little harder__   
__That simply wasn't good enough__   
__To make us proud_

_(Se una buena niña  
tu tienes que tratar un poco más duro  
eso no fue lo suficiente  
para enorgullecernos.)_

_* Alanis Morisette 'Perfect'_

**_Sujeto: Samantha Drake._**

****

****

**La maldita perfección.**

**_Noche de Todos los Santos. 30 de Octubre de 1996_**

Perfecta. Siempre me han considerado así. No sé cuantas veces no he escuchado que los amigos de mi padre le dicen sobre 'lo perfecta que es tu hija'.

Tan linda, dulce, callada, inteligente, amable y gentil. Dispuesta a cumplir las órdenes que se le dan, como un perrito faldero. Me admiran como un animal en exposición, como si fuera un tigre al que han podido domesticar, y entonces, yo soy su orgullo. 

Me ha pasado tantas veces que ya no me molesta.

Padre no está orgulloso de mi. Siempre me dice que no hago las cosas suficientemente bien.  No me lo dice, pero sé que me compara con mamá. ¡Cómo no! Si soy su viva imagen, sólo que con el cabello lacio. Melissa y Charlotte me lo dicen a menudo, la tía Molly también, y todos los adultos que conocieron a mi madre también.

Padre no. Él es el único que nunca me ha dicho que me parezco a mamá, y no me importa.  Sé que él también lo piensa, pero a veces siento que él está molesto con mamá, por haber muerto. 

Sé que él no me compara abiertamente con mamá, porque ella si era perfecta. Yo no lo soy. Y padre me odia porque no soy como mamá.

Mamá era noble y trabajadora, y siempre tenía una sonrisa. De alguna manera, siempre era capaz de ver el lado bueno a las situaciones, y con su optimismo nos contagiaba a los demás. De las memorias que tengo de ella, no hay una sola vez en que no la haya visto sonreír.

Recuerdo que de pequeña, no quería más que ser como ella. ¡Era perfecta! Y yo me pasaba horas imitándola frente al espejo, y tratando de hacer los mismos movimientos que ella. Mis hermanas decían que yo era muy graciosa, pero no me ofendía, porque mamá también lo era.

Nadie odiaba a mamá. Y mi padre se veía tan feliz cuando ella estaba cerca......

A menudo pienso que mamá también se llevó al hombre que era papá. En cuanto enterramos a mamá, padre dio un cambió completo, porque aunque antes no era expresivo, de vez en cuando nos sonreía realmente.

Desde que tengo ocho años no lo veo sonreír.

El día que mamá murió, el 31 de Octubre, los dos habían estado felices. Yo era la única que quedaba en casa, Charlotte iba en cuarto grado en Hogwarts, y Melissa estaba viajando por Egipto, ya que aun no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Habían estado en el estudio de mi papá, riendo sobre algo, y era tan hermoso ver a mis padres tan enamorados, que corrí a abrazarlos. Padre me levantó en sus brazos, y le dijo a mamá que me llevaría a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon. 

Recuerdo que compramos muchos dulces y chocolates, que el enviaríamos a Charlotte en Hogwarts y también a Melissa. Si regresamos a casa fue porque escuchamos algo terrible.  La Marca Tenebrosa se había vuelto a ver, y habían asesinado a una mujer. Mi padre palideció terriblemente, y fue corriendo al Caldero Chorreante, y desde la chimenea nos fuimos rápidamente a casa.

Ahí nos estaba esperando Alastor Moody. Y nos dijo que mamá había muerto.

Ella era la mujer que había sido asesinada.

Los siguientes tres años fueron diferentes. Padre destruyó cada retrato y recuerdo de mamá.  Mis hermanas y yo apenas pudimos salvar un retrato estilo muggle de ella en la biblioteca. Y luego de eso, mi padre les prohibió a mis hermanas y a mi contacto con los Weasley. Un tutor –el señor Nott- llegó a darme clases todos los días, seis horas diarias. Aprendí todo sobre el lado oscuro, y también sobre mis primeros cursos en Hogwarts.

Mis hermanas no sabían nada, claro. Fue a esa edad en que comencé a mentir, porque padre me había ordenado que no dijera nada sobre los temas de mis lecciones.  En un principio evitaba el tema, pero luego –como las comunicaciones eran por carta- empecé a buscar en sus libros viejos los temas que ellas habían visto en materias que no necesitaban varita (aunque padre había pedido al señor Gregorovitch que me hiciera una, y la manejaba con regularidad) y empecé a inventar historias fantásticas sobre mis clases. 

Luego de un tiempo se hizo cada vez más fácil ocultarles la verdad. Siempre les decía que el profesor Nott era un buen maestro. Claro, que nunca mencioné las veces en que me golpeó con una fusta por ser 'el peor remedo de alumno que él hubiera visto antes'. Tampoco les mencioné de la vez que estuvimos estudiando las maldiciones imperdonables, a mis diez años, y que cuando me hizo el _Imperius_ me hizo quedarme completamente quieta mientras me acariciaba las piernas. Tampoco les dije que para mostrar el _Cruciatus_ me había dirigido la maldición a mi.

Quizás sea por la diferencia de edades, porque aunque adoro a mis hermanas, nunca las he considerado mis amigas. Si, les cuento mis problemas, y dejo que ellas me consientan, y finjo frente a ellas que todo esta bien, y que soy feliz. Les confío mis sueños, pero no mis miedos. A la única persona que le confíe mis miedos fue a mi madre. Lo sigo haciendo, pero ahora es en silencio.

Por ejemplo, nunca les contaré de cómo odié al profesor Nott. Nunca les diré que a veces, en las noches, ese viejo iba a mi cuarto y se quedaba viéndome, y tampoco les diré que a los trece años casi me viola. Nunca le diré a nadie sobre el gusto que me dio a los quince años cuando supe que había muerto. ¿Eso no sería algo que esperar de la perfecta Samantha, verdad? No, la perfecta Samantha tiene que estar siempre arreglada y bien peinada, y debe de estar siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Si hay una sola cosa que le agradezco al profesor Nott, es que me haya enseñado el _Aveda Kadevra_. Durante la lección, me dijo que así había sido asesinada mi madre. Sentí el odio correr por todas mis venas. Entonces él burlonamente me susurró en el oído, que si había sido un mortifago el que había matado a mi madre, seguramente la habían torturado antes.

Salí corriendo del estudio donde me daba las lecciones, y fui hasta la oficina de mi padre, a preguntarle si era verdad.

No me lo negó. Y dejó que el profesor Nott me castigara por 'haber interrumpido las clases.' Estuve todo un día escondida en mi cuarto luego de la golpiza. Los dolores del Cruciatus seguían corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, y fue hasta el día siguiente que curó las marcas.

Y claro, aparte de mis clases con él, estaban mis clases de modales. Yo debía ser perfecta, según la señorita Elliot, una falsa dama que fingía ser muy pura, pero que coqueteaba descaradamente con mi padre. Ella me enseñó la manera correcta de pararme, caminar, sentarme, como cruzar las piernas, las sonrisas que debía tener, el modo correcto de mirar, y hasta de pensar. 

Creo que si sobreviví a sus clases, y los golpes con su varita, fue porque me imaginaba que eran clases de actuación.

Debo decir que estoy orgullosa de eso. Para verano, cuando Charlotte regresó de Hogwarts, no sospechó nada. Pude mirarla a los ojos, y decir que a pesar de extrañar a mamá, me encontraba bien.

Mi hermana nunca dudó que fuera cierto. Había superado mi primera prueba. Con Melissa fue aun más fácil, porque a ella, como mi padre la había corrido de casa, le escribía por carta.

A los once años, sucedió por lo que tanto desee. Iría a Hogwarts. Me libraría del profesor Nott y de la señorita Elliot. Cierto, que sería el primer año desde que yo tenía seis años en que estaría todo el año con una de mis hermanas. Además, mi mejor amiga –con la que aún tenía contacto por carta- Ginny Weasley empezaría su primer año también. 

No la vi mucho durante el viaje en tren. La salude a ella, y a Fred y George y a Percy.  No los había visto desde que fueron al funeral de mamá. No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que Charlotte le daba a Percy, pero si noté que él no las correspondía. También, me presentaron a una nacida de muggles, Hermione Granger.

Algo que nunca pude entender, a pesar de que fingí hacerlo frente al profesor Nott, fue porque había tanta saña contra los nacidos de Muggle, o los media sangre. Entendía un poco la ira contra los squib y los muggle –aunque siempre he preferido la ropa muggle a la de los magos-  pero contra los _sangre sucia_, como Nott insistía en llamarlos, no veía el problema.

Mi hermana, como premio anual, había tenido que irse junto con  Percy a un compartimiento de prefectos. Fred y George se habían ido a buscar a sus amigos, y Hermione que me había saludado amablemente –y buscaba a Harry y a Ron- nos invitó a pasar a su cabinete, e inmediatamente sentí simpatía por la chica. Estábamos entrando, cuando nos detuvo una voz que arrastraba las sílabas.

- ¿No sabes que los de clase alta como Drake y yo, no se juntan con chusma como ustedes?

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mentiría si digo que no me impresionó. Era idéntico a su padre, y el señor Malfoy era muy conocido en mi casa, porque iba con frecuencia junto a su esposa. Seguramente había visto a su hijo antes, pero no lo recordaba en absoluto.

- Malfoy, nadie te está hablando por aquí. –le respondió Hermione.

- Mejor vete con tus guardaespaldas a otro lado en donde molestar. –le dijo Ginny, poniéndose delante de mi. 

Esa era otra cosa de la amistad entre Ginny y yo. A mi no me molestaba ser la hermana menor mientras que a ella si, entonces ella también se comportaba como una para mi. Y claro, que yo siempre haya sido demasiado pequeña para mi edad, tampoco ayuda.

- ¿Y tu novio, Weasley? ¿Se cansó de ti?

Si alguien sabía sobre la admiración de mi amiga por Harry Potter, esa era yo. Apenas pude sostener a Ginny, tomándola del brazo. Creo que fue el que me volvió a ver lo que le recordó a Draco que estaba ahí. Me sorprendió que no se nos quedara viendo a Ginny y a mi fijamente, porque siempre hemos sido muy parecidas, sólo que mi cabello es más opaco.

- De cualquier manera no vine por ninguna de ustedes dos. Drake, tu padre le pidió al mío que yo te cuidara durante el recorrido. Hay un compartimiento más adelante.

Y sin esperar respuesta ni nada, mando a dos gorilas (¡eso parecían!) a recoger mi baúl. Claro que por mis modales, yo no podía hacer nada más que despedirme brevemente de las dos niñas, y dejar que Draco me llevara a un compartimiento vacío.

No diré que platicamos horas y que nos hicimos amigos. Los modales me prohibían hablar mucho, y sólo podía sonreír. Lo único que hizo él fue preguntarme mi nombre, porque lo único que sabía era mi apellido. Fue un viaje bastante largo y aburrido.

Por desgracia, no vale la pena mencionar mucho de ese día. Si acaso vale la pena algo, fue cuando me tocó en el mismo barco con un niño de cabello castaño muy oscuro y ojos negros. Se presentó como Joshua Jackson, y me dijo que era la niña más linda que había visto. Había algo en él que hizo nos hiciéramos amigos casi inmediatamente.

Y luego, el sorteo. Sabía lo que esperaba mi padre de mi. Slytherin. A mi no me importaba mucho, lo único que quería hacer era saber lo suficiente como para poder encontrar al que había asesinado a mi madre. No tenía otra ambición, ni ningún deseo más grande. Sólo ese.

Las ventajas de tener un apellido con letra D, es que siempre soy de las primeras en cualquier cosa. Así, cuando la profesora McGonagall me llamó, avancé con paso firme y seguro, a pesar de sentir la mirada de todos en mi.

Sé que los Weasley esperaban que yo fuera una Gryffindor.

Mi hermana y Joshua esperaban que fuera a Ravenclaw.

Mi padre esperaba –y casi exigía- que yo fuera a Slytherin.

Y lo que nadie sabía es que yo quería ser una Hufflepuff.

Cuando me senté, el sombrero casi me cubre todo el rostro, pero escuché claramente la voz del sombrero en mi oreja.

_- Mmmmmmhh.... hay suficiente valor..... ¿Gryffindor tal vez? No, no quedarías bien ahí..... el cerebro no es malo, serías una buena Ravenclaw..... aunque espera..... mucha nobleza y bondad se esconde dentro de ti...... ¿Hufflepuff? Sería la mejor opción..... pero espera....._

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, y yo sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente contra mi pecho. ¿Por qué estaba tardado tanto? Quería que todo terminara pronto, para poder descansar y escribirle a mi padre, y poder disfrutar de mi libertad.

_- Ambición.... tienes una gran ambición, y cuando puedas completarla, eso ganará sobre tu valor, sobre tu inteligencia y tu nobleza...... si, si, creo que será lo mejor, no hay duda, te irá mucho mejor en_.... ¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!

Si me alegró de algo, fue que hubiera terminado. Me levanté del banco y me quité el sombrero, antes de ir hacia la mesa donde estaba Malfoy y Parkinson, y muchas otras personas de los que conocía a los padres. Era extraño como a pesar de todo, no me sentía en casa, ni bienvenida. Pero en ese momento, no me molestó estar en Slytherin.

Pasaron los años, y yo seguí siendo amiga de Joshua y de Ginny. Mi padre estaba tan.... tan orgulloso, de que yo hubiera estado en Slytherin, que no me lo impidió. Poco a poco, toda la gente –incluyendo a los profesores- empezaron a llamarme 'El Error del Sombrero' porque no encontraba razón para ser desagradable con los demás. Fueron muchos los que me dijeron que debía estar en Ravenclaw, o Hufflepuff.

Incluso, cuando le pedí permiso para ser novia de Josh durante mi tercer grado, no se negó. Fue hasta dos meses después, que pareció haber cambiado de opinión, y me prohibió estar con él. 

Fue la primera vez que desobedecí a mi padre.

Y en mi cuarto año, me enteré de la verdad. Mi padre era un mortifago. Yo tenía que volverme una, por un juramento que él había hecho. Y todo por ir en Slytherin. La rabia y el odio se apoderaron de mi en ese momento, como nunca antes. Pero seguí fingiendo ante todos, y a pesar de haber pasado el verano entrenando maldiciones que ciertamente NO enseñaban en Hogwarts, seguí junto a Joshua.

Fue hasta que mi padre me dijo que si estaba junto a él, Josh correría peligro, que terminé con él.

Y claro, luego vino el compromiso con Draco. Todo por mi maldita perfección. Luego de que a los catorce años me había dado 'apoyo', no habíamos hablado. Y de un día para otro, mi padre me dijo que él y Lucius habían estado hablando, y de que habían decidido comprometernos a Draco y a mi.

Yo no dije nada, porque no se esperaba que dijera nada más que aceptar. Así que pensé en divertirme un poco, pensando que si me aburría, o algo así, podría decirle a padre que no me había agradado Draco.

Sé que la muerte de Josh fue por mi culpa, y siempre cargaré en mi alma el haber puesto a mi mejor y más entrañable amigo, a mi primer amor, a la vista de un mortifago. Esa será siempre una condena que cargaré en mi.

¿Qué no lloré mucho por él? ¡Si lloré demasiado! Si hay algo que padre me ha enseñado siempre, es a no demostrar mis debilidades. Y lo hice, y frente a alguien que no sé si considerar amigo o no.

Draco..... no quiero pensar que él se puede convertir en mi nueva debilidad, porque me hice la promesa de ser fuerte. Él es un misterio completo, y aunque a veces puedo descifrarlo, no lo sé......

No sé si sea un aliado, o si vaya a entregarme a los mortifagos si me ve dudar. Pero no tengo a nadie más. Y su cuerpo es tan cálido..... No tuve pesadillas junto a él...... y tal vez él piense lo mismo de mi, y tal vez también esté solo.....

Con una persona junto a ti, la soledad debe ser menor, ¿no?

Perfecta. ¡Esa soy yo! ¡Truenen los dedos, y verán que rápido estoy sonriendo y haciendo platica! Una mirada y guardaré silencio, un grito y me guardaré las lágrimas.....

Perfecta, y sin embargo, sigo sin irme de Slytherin..... sigue sin llegar el día en que será el profesor Dumbledore el que me dirá 'Es cierto, tu no debías estar en Slytherin, sino en Hufflepuff' y entonces me veré libre de esta maldición..... 

Perfecta, y aun así al final de mi sexto grado, me veré forzada a asesinar y convertirme en mortifago......

Perfecta, ¡JA!

Si tan sólo supieran lo que me ha costado la maldita perfección.......

Fin.

Notas de la Autora.

Otro side story de Sueña Conmigo, sólo que esta vez de Samantha, a quien AnÓnImO tan amablemente en su flame a mi correo describió como una 'Usagi Tsukino, sólo que inteligente' , en pocas palabras, una Mary Sue.

Si, estoy conciente de que Samantha parece demasiado perfecta.  Pero les aseguro que no es una Mary Sue, y que ciertamente no es perfecta.

Trata de serlo, si. Pero son las situaciones en su vida las que han logrado que ella se comporte así, y en cierta manera, ella lo hace apropósito, en cierta manera pensando que si ella es tan perfecta y buena como fue su madre, entonces la cambiarán de Slytherin.

Les aseguro, Samantha se comporta como Mary Sue, pero no lo es.

Sobre lo demás que AnÓnImO me dijo, no diré más, de tus insultos a mi persona, ninguna me llegó, lo único que me preocupó fue que todos consideran a Samantha como una persona perfecta. Y bueno, si lo es, pero lo detesta, y a la vez trata de que sea su salvación. 

¿Tiene sentido lo que dije?

Bueno, sin más por el momento que decir, sólo espero que les guste ^^. ¡Nos vemos!

Ja Ne

XO

Kali


End file.
